Internet Crush
by Cartoonnerd13
Summary: Jack is now taking care of his little sister, Tooth is alone. But when a dating website brings these two together. It may just be their happily ever after. Please Review! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters! Modern Rainbow Snowcone


Jack sat on the king sized bed sitting in his small apartment. It had an old quilt his mom had made for him. Uh, his mom. He really missed her, and his dad, he really, really missed.

You see, his parents died three months ago. It all happened so fast, getting the call, driving there, speeding acually, his sister, Emma, sitting next to him asking what was wrong. Jack really didn't have an answer. Finally getting there and getting the horrible news about his parents and what happened. The car accident, Emma sobbing, Jack trying to comfort her. Key word: trying.

But that was over, he didn't wanna think about that anymore, the worst day of his life. It could've been worst though. Jack remembered a group of men at the scene talking about the victims' kids. That's when he heard the words that changed his life.

"You know that after this the poor little girl's gonna have to be put in a foster home." All the men around him nodding. Jack couldn't let that happen though. He remembered first seeing his little sister and knowing he had to protect her. It was his duty. It was like he was her older brother guardian or something. So Jack interrupted the men so fast it was all a blur.

"I'll take care of her!" Jack almost screamed at the men. This was his duty. he had to do this. The men all looked at him with confused and worried looks, but eventually nodding with content feelings. They awnsered just to be sure.

"Really, you sure boy?" asked one of the men.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Jack replied.

The rest was just legal stuff. Jack was twenty-one when it happened. Emma only eight. Yes, yes, a thirteen year age difference, but that day, it was like his heart was pushed into biig brother mode, and he was ready for it.

Now it was summer, and that's all Jack wanted to think about. Not his parents, not his family members who hated him for taking Emma in, all the people in town who looked at him feeling sorry for him. He didn't care about them. He ared about trying to make this one of the best summer's for his little sister, but for now, he wanted to relax.

He sat on the bed watching Emma's eyes flutter every few minutes in her sleep. Also, every few minutes, Emma would toss and turn, but in the end, her face was always buried in her over protective brother's chest.

Jack sat there watching _Friends _His parents used to say they were Chandler and Monica. Jack wanted to eventually say that about someone. That he was Chandler and his special lady would be Monica. Jack watched the show go to commercial, a stupid dating commericial. His dad used to say that fifty percent of the people were in jail, thirty percent were other guys, and the other nineteen percent didn't even know they were signed up, but Jack always noticed something about that story. What was the other one percent? Well, they were the ones who truely wanted a real relationship. Maybe. So it couldn't hurt giving it a try, right?

Jack quietly got off the bed, trying not to wake up Emma and succeeding. He swiftly grabbed his laptop and searched the website. He clicked the "Sign Up" button and filled out the information. Immediatly, three girls popped up. A blonde one, an orange haired one, and a black haired one with the tips of her hair dyed different colors.

He sent the one with the black hair a message. The message read,

_Hi_

Tooth sat on her small full bed with a rainbow duvet cover on it. She watched her laptop intensely. She had just signed up for this stupid dating website her mom had told her about. Yep, you heard right, her mom. Her mom was obsessed with finding her daughter her prince charming. Even going to the extent of giving out her picture and number to random guys in coffee shops. In all, Tooth had to change her number six times because of her mom. Tooth understood her mom only wanted what was best but..

Tooth was interrupted by the cursor flashing on her profile. She had just got a message!? She clicked on the message that read:

_ Hi_

Wow this guy really chose his words, or word, closely. But still, she got a message! Tooth typed as fast as she could without making a mistake. She replied:

_ Hi. Who are you?_

He answered:

_My name's Jack._

Huh, pretty cute name. Tooth had to answer.

_Ny name's Toothiana, but people call me Tooth. They call me this because my mom's a dentist and my dad's an orthodontist. I guess you could say I grew up with teeth running through my veins._

He replied.

_That's a really cute name._

Really? Every person who came on there thought her name was weird or ugly. This guy thought it was cute? Wow, confidence boost. Plus, Tooth would've never thought the first guy to call her name cute would be over a dating website.

In all, they talked for over an hour justing getting to know each other. They ended up having to get off because both of them were TTTT. Too Tired To Type. Tooth shut down her computer and sighed.

Atleast she was going to bed happy.


End file.
